


Spin, Snog, Fuck.

by fandomismyship



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Dean, F/F, First Kiss, For Mimi, M/M, Mentions of sex only, Nerd Castiel, Novak family - Angels, One Shot, Party, Popular Dean, Snogging, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from my friend;<br/>"Spin the bottle, Dean (popular) and Castiel (nerd), one of them pushes the other against a wall in a full out snog."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin, Snog, Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Here ya go Mimi.

Castiel hated parties with a passion. There was so much noise, so much kissing and _so many people_. Why did teenagers feel the need to be sociable? In fact, why did the human race feel the need to interact with one another at all? Castiel got along fine with his limited amount of friends; Kevin, the smartest of them all; Charlie, the Queen of Geeks and Samandriel, his youngest brother. Okay, so most wouldn't count their siblings as friends but Castiel actually got along with Samandriel (the youngest member of hi family), however he only occasionally got along with the rest of his family.

It was Gabriel who dragged him along to this party, only another bullet point on his list of reason to dislike his third eldest brother. The only upside? Dean Winchester was there. It's not like Dean knew him, or had ever looked his way, but Castiel knew Dean. Well, everybody knew Dean. Dean was a leather jacket wearing, sports playing, old car lover who could flirt his way out of (read: or into) anything. Castiel should probably dislike Dean on those facts alone, but it was impossible to hate the stubble running along Deans cheeks, or the way his lips were a perfect shade of pink, or the fact that he had princess eyes- where was he again? Oh, right, party. Castiel cast his eyes around the party, blinking when he noticed a red blur running towards him before he suddenly had Diet Coke down the front of his nice ACDC shirt.

"Cas!" a bright voice cheered at him, clearly already drunk from the nights partying.

"Hello, Charlie," Castiel replied, his voice sounding far too formal and deep for a boy of his age. Which was seventeen years. "Been drinking already, have we?"

Charlie raised an eyebrow at her friend, rolling her eyes fondly and hitting his arm. "Like that's not obvious, Dumbass." The girl ran a hand through her ginger locks before her smile turned wide. "I kissed Jo."

"Really?" Charlie had been pining over Jo for, about, six months now, and Castiel had nearly reached the end of his will to live when Charlie mentioned Jo  _every_  time she passed by them. "And how did that go?"

"We made out!" Charlie giggled and held a hand over her mouth, looking over at a small circle forming on the floor. "Spin the bottle! Come on, Cas, we have to go!" Castiel tried to say no, tried to tell her that it was a childish game and he had no wishes to kiss anybody in this party, but Charlie- as ever- ignored him and made him sit next to her. Castiel was hell bent on keeping his eyes down, on ignoring the party and passing any goes he might have, but then he saw the flash of green and it all went to Hell.

"Right, we all know the game. We all know the rules. I'm not gonna explain it to any of ya idjits, so deal with it." Ash was never that polite, but Castiel liked him. The boy kept to himself and was one of the smartest kids when it came to computing- outside of that, well... some things were best left unsaid. "Jo, you go first." Ash looked at his friend, the girl staring back at him before rolling her eyes and spinning the bottle.

Castiel didn't pay attention to the game, he didn't care about it. All Castiel could do was look at Dean. God, how could someone be so beautiful? Surely God would not intend for a human with as much Grace as Dean to walk around the Earth as freely as he did. Castiel ran his eyes along Deans neck as the other let out an open laugh, his hand curling tighter around his beer bottle and making Castiel swallow thickly at the dirty images that flashed before his eyes. How sinful Dean Winchesters very being wa-

"No way!" a shout cut through his thoughts, making Castiel quickly look down at the bottle and causing him to freeze. Fuck. No, no, this was  _not_ good. Castiel wasn't even sure who had spun the bottle. As the boy looked up, he saw none other than Dean Winchester looking right back at him.

"I- um, sorry, I was lost in my thoughts," Castiel mumbled, feeling his cheeks go a bright pink as all eyes landed on Dean and Castiel.

"Don't worry about it, man," Dean replied, his voice causing a slight shiver to run through Castiel- one that he nearly didn't conceal. "I guess we should just get this over with, yeah?" Dean looked nervous, very nervous. Castiel let the other do the work, let him lean forward and pull him a bit closer.

The moment their lips touched, Castiel felt the world around them disappear, is this what a first kiss really felt like? Castiel always figured it was boring, nothing much to be fawned over and that those who had ever sang with joy over a kiss were merely idiots. But no, no, Castiel had been the idiot (for once), a first kiss... well, it was breathtaking.

"Fuck." What? Who said that? Castiel opened eyes he did not know he had closed and was met with deep green ones. "I didn't think I'd enjoy that," Dean whispered against his lips, making Castiel shiver and tighten his grip on Dean's leather jacket, the feeling bliss beneath his finger tips. Before Castiel could actually reply, Dean had pulled him up and started pushing him towards a wall.

Warm lips moved with one another, a tongue darting out to run along Castiel's bottom lip before the boy opened his mouth and allowed it entrance, his back hitting against the wall as a chorus of cat calls echoed around them. "Dean," Castiel breathed into the kiss, taking a breath as they parted before Dean was trailing kisses down his neck, pushing a leg inbetween Castiel's eagerly opening legs.

They kept kissing for what felt like an eternity, Castiels hips pushing against Deans leg in need of the friction. Small noises left Castiel in a cat like style, his hands tugging Dean as close as he could. The kiss was only ended when a drunken girl bashed into them, both of them snapping to their senses and pulling away from one another.

"Huh," Dean mumbled, a questioning look on his face. "Who would've guessed I was gay?"

"I'm pretty sure this makes you Bisexual, Dean. Unless you suddenly are not attracted to girls?" Castiel raised an eyebrow, watching Dean look around and downwards, a curious expression gracing the blue-eyed boys face.

"Nope- no, I definitely still like girls." Dean turned back to Castiel with a teasing smirk, moving closer to him again and resting his hands on the two month younger boys hips. "So, how does this go? Spin, snog, fuck?"

Castiel stared at Dean for a moment before laughing, rolling his eyes as Dean laughed with him before he tugged him into another kiss.

Maybe this would turn into a spin, snog fuck- just as long as Castiel was on top, he could live with it.


End file.
